The World of Hypnosis Mic
What is Hypnosis Mic? It is a 2.5D music project featuring 18 male Japanese voice actors. Their characters are divided into six Divisions, with three members apiece, representing various parts of Japan. They use rap music to battle each other and expand their territories. The current divisions are: * Ikebukuro, featuring Ichiro Yamada, Jiro Yamada, and Saburo Yamada in Buster Bros!!! * Yokohama, featuring Samatoki Aohitsugi, Jyuto Iruma, and Rio Mason Busujima in MAD TRIGGER CREW * Shibuya, featuring Ramuda Amemura, Gentaro Yumeno, and Dice Arisugawa in Fling Posse * Shinjuku, featuring Jakurai Jinguji, Hifumi Izanami, and Doppo Kannonzaka in Matenrō * Osaka, featuring Sasara Nurude, Rosho Tsutsujimori, and Rei Amayado in Dotsuitare Hompo * Nagoya, featuring Kuko Harai, Jyushi Aimono, and Hitoya Amaguni in Bad Ass Temple Stage-only divisions: * Akabane, featuring Kazusato Doan, Ryozan Kokuri, and Kenei Saragi in North Bastard * Asakusa, featuring Jinpachi Hozuki, Masamune Komagata, and Shiro Yogodo in Onigawara Bombers The aforementioned divisions participate in Territory Battles with each other, and the winners (decided by voting) of said battle go on to face off in the final round. Story ''Preamble'' The history of H was eradicated by an armed military force in a war. The conflict was replaced, not by the military forces, but by a special 'Mic' mesmerizing the psyches of the people. Its name is Microphone. The lyrics channeled through this microphone affects people's sympathetic and parasympathetic nervous systems, making it possible to alter a person's state of mind. Rap is used to determine one's superiority. Outside of Chuuouku District, men live in the Shinjuku, Shibuya, Ikebukuro, Yokohama, Osaka, and Nagoya divisions. As each division's representative MC group fought, the districts who won were allowed to acquire certain parts of other territories. In this world, where words, not weapons, became tools of power, the battles for territories holding men's pride and prestige begins. Drama Tracks The plot of Hypnosis Mic was initially told through the audio drama tracks included with each CD release, beginning with the current divisions getting together and continuing the plot from there. View the List of Drama Tracks for release order and summaries. Manga Begun in December 2018, three concurrently-running manga built on the story of the drama tracks. These are Hypnosis Mic -Before the Battle- The Dirty Dawg, Hypnosis Mic -Division Rap Battle- side B.B & M.T.C, and Hypnosis Mic -Division Rap Battle- side F.P & M. Anime An anime is scheduled for release in 2020. Terminology Calendar H'Information translated by eng-hypnosismic, originally from ''spoon.2Di Vol. 40 The calendar of the world of “Hypnosis Mic”. The name of the era that came after the abolition of conflicts involving weapons. 'Chuuoku (Central Sovereign District) ' An administrative district where the government attributed to women is located. Enclosed by high walls, men can only enter during Territory Battles, in a limited number. A permit is necessary for getting in. '''Division Districts outside Chuuoku where men are the majority. The story focuses on the six divisions, represented by six rap groups: *Buster Bros!!! - Ikebukuro Division *MAD TRIGGER CREW - Yokohama Division *Fling Posse - Shibuya Division *Matenrō - Shinjuku Division *Dotsuitare Hompo - Osaka Division *Bad Ass Temple - Nagoya Division Stage-only divisions: *North Bastard - Akabane Division *Onigawara Bombers - Asakusa Division The Dirty Dawg A once legendary rap group featuring the leaders of each current division: Ichiro Yamada, Samatoki Aohitsugi, Ramuda Amemura, and Jakurai Jinguji. After its disbandment, each member went on to form their own divisions. Hypnosis Mic A special-built mic made to disturb human minds. Through this mic, lyrics will affect the human sympathetic nervous system, parasympathetic nervous system, etc., and can cause various conditions. It changes form according to the ability of the user. Hypnosis Canceller Device used by Ichijiku Kadenokouji and Hitaki Tsumabira to disable the Hypnosis Mics and halt the rap battles. Territory Battle Rap battles that take place once every month in Chuuoku. MC groups representing each division battle each other and the winner acquires a pre-determined amount of the loser’s territory. Character Relationships ] References Category:Story